Even Chaos Has A Heart
by FangsShining
Summary: So what do you get when a girl cheats on his loyal boyfriend? 3 dead bodies. WARNING: Mildly suggestive themes and suicide and murder.


_**Even Chaos Has A Heart**_

"Thank you, Mal...thank you," he hoarsely whispered as he fell to his knees, breathing his last breath.

2 MONTHS AGO

Mike and Zoey have been going out ever since Total Drama: _Revenge_ of the Island. It's been 6 years, but a bump on the Relationship Road led to the car wreck that was Mike's death.

Now it's Mike's birthday and the pair were sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of their favorite TV show, Red Band Society. Zoey had a teensy, little secret to tell Mike. She was pregnant, but it's only been 2 months, so it's not showing yet. The secret? It wasn't with his baby.

Mike was so happy; it was his birthday, sitting with his girlfriend, watching their favorite TV show. How had that dastardly ginger farmer trick her into this? The baby was about to show soon, so it's now or never. Zoey HAD to tell him.

"Umm, Mike? Can I please..tell you something?" Zoey knew that Mike knew what a devil Scott was. Yeah, sure, Zoey had submitted to Scott's charm, but how would Mike find out if she fudged the truth a little.

"So, Scott, kind of...umm..how do I say this without sounding awkward? Well, he raped me and I'm pregnant with his baby and we don't have enough money for abortion."

Shock. Complete and utter shock. Mike couldn't believe it.

"Mike, are you-"

"SHUT IT!"

The young teen stormed out the room and scrambled over to Scott's house. On the outside, he may seem angry but on the inside, his heart and mind are twisted messes of sorrow, fury, heartbreak, and bloodthirst.

_Knock, knock, knock._

After what felt like an hour, Scott's father opened the door.

"Hello, may I speak to your son?" Mike asked, suspiciously pleasant.

"Vince! Get out here, you have a-"

"No, not him."

"Oh, you mean Tommy?"

"No."

*"Harry? John? Derrick?"

"No, can I speak to Scott?"

"Oh, _him_," his father rolled his eyes.

"_Even his own father dislikes him_," Mike thought, "_Well, that comes off as no surprise._"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Multiple Mike," Scott cackled, "So you finally found out?"

"Why'd you do it?" he clenched his fists, "When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

_GASP!_

"Hehehe, hahahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Mike, err, Mal laughed sinisterly.

Mal pulled out the lighter in his pocket.

"No, Mike! Please stop! Pa, Pa, get over here-"

Mal clamped his hand over Scott's mouth.

"Mike wants blood, he'll see blood," Mal whispered as he liScott on fire and took off from Scott's home. The last sight was Scott's face charring and peeling. A delicious sight, indeed. When he arrived back to Zoey's house, Mike was back in control and found Zoey crying on the bed.

"Someone took over," he whispered to her and left to his house.

Once Mike had taken his leave, Zoey pulled out her switchblade. She dragged the knife to her neck and dug it deep in. Just then, in the peak of the moment, she realized how hard-headed the solution to her problem was. She took the weapon out as fast as he can, but it was too late. She would bleed to death. The events of her time with Scott lapsed in her mind. What was it he said that made her want to have intercourse with him? She was so naïve to have fallen for it.

PRESENT DAY

It's been 2 months since the confession. Mike could still feel the heartache that she had caused on his special day. Had she intentionally waited until his birthday? What had Scott said to her that was so convincing? Who did what to Scott when he went over to his house? Or had they done something to his family? All these questions stirring in his mind gave him a headache.

Mike had assumed that Zoey was evading him. He hadn't seen either Scott or Zoey in school since that episode in his life. Could their affair still be continuing?

After school, he had went over to Zoey's house to talk. When he found the backup key to Zoey's house, he entered and went straight to her room. There she was, lying on the floor, dried blood surrounding her.

What had he done? His tremulous hand reached to the switchblade in her hand. Running home in tears, he found his dad's old pistol and put the gun to his frontal lobe. Then, he put it down.

"Not yet," he mumbled.

Someone had known about Zoey. When he had returned from school the following day, he found a letter for him.

_Dear Mike,_

_ I know what happened to Zoey. I knew she was the wrong one for you. I truly love you and hope that you would go out with me sometime. I wanna know you better. I know you probably want to commit suicide, but I would love to help you cope with your disorder. Expect more of these letters, because in one week is Valentine's Day and I'll reveal who I am._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

Mike was overwhelmed, his heart fluttering. The letter didn't lie. Day after day, he would receive these letters.

Valentine's Day was finally here. This time, the letter arrived in a small box. Interesting. Opening the small box, he found the letter and a piece of his favorite type of did they know?

_To my beloved Mike,_

_ Mike. You didn't give Zoey the chance to explain. You are the one that impelled her death. You will now repay the favor. The chocolate you just ate? Poisoned. Good night, Mike."_

_~Mal_

As the meaning of the letter sank in, he realized Mal was right.

And the poison was starting to kick in, too.

Mike was going to repay the favor.

"Thank you, Mal...thank you," he hoarsely whispered as he fell to his knees, breathing his last breath.

**Author's Note**: So how do you like it? You mad because I left you hanging when Zoey tried to remember what Scott said? And how about that plot twist? Anyways, thank you for reading my first TD fanfic! Expect more soon!


End file.
